poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini Goes to Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (TV Series)
Tino Tonitini Goes to Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (TV series) is the first upcoming Weekenders/Lego crossover TV series made by Sonic876 and LegoKyle14. It's the sequel of Sonic876's Pilot film, Tino Tonitini Goes to Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (Full Movie). The episodes will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Episodes Season 1: Rise of the Serpentine #Rise of the Snakes #Home #Snakebit #Never Trust a Snake #Can of Worms #The Snake King #Tick Tock #Once Bitten, Twice Shy #The Royal Blacksmiths #The Green Ninja #All of Nothing #The Rise of the Great Devourer #Day of the Great Devourer Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja #Darkness Shall Rise #Pirates vs. Ninja #Double Trouble #Ninjaball Run #Child's Play #Wrong Place, Wrong Time #The Stone Army #The Day Ninjago Stood Still #The Last Voyage #Island of Darkness #The Last Hope #Return of the Overlord #Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Season 3: Rebooted #The Surge #The Art of the Silent Fist #Blackout #The Curse of the Golden Master #Enter the Digiverse #Codename: Arcturus #The Void #The Titanium Ninja Season 4: The Tournament of Elements #The Invitation #Only One Can Remain #Versus #Ninja Roll #Spy for a Spy #Spellbound #The Forgotten Element #The Day of the Dragon #The Greatest Fear of All #The Corridor of Elders Season 5: Possession #Winds of Change #Ghost Story #Stiix and Stones #The Temple on Haunted Hill #Peak-a-Boo #Kingdom Come #The Crooked Path #Grave Danger #Curseworld, Part I #Curseworld, Part II Season 6: Skybound #Infamous #Public Enemy Number One #Enkrypted #Misfortune Rising #On a Wish and a Prayer #My Dinner With Nadakhan #Wishmasters #The Last Resort #Operation Land Ho #The Way Back Special *Day of the Departed Season 7: The Hands of Time #The Hands of Time #The Hatching #A Time of Traitors #Scavengers #A Line in the Sand #The Attack #Secrets Discovered #Pause and Effect #Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea #Lost in Time Season 8: Sons of Garmadon #The Mask of Deception #The Jade Princess #The Oni and the Dragon #Snake Jaguar #Dead Man's Squall #The Quiet One #Game of Masks #Dread on Arrival #True Potential #Big Trouble, Little Ninjago Season 9: Hunted #Firstbourne #Iron and Stone #Radio Free Ninjago #How to Build a Dragon #The Gilded Path #Two Lies, One Truth #The Weakest Link #Saving Faith #Lessons for a Master #Green Destiny Season 10: March of the Oni #The Darkness Comes #Into the Breach #The Fall #Endings Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The Human Mane 5, Elyon Brown, Caleb, Matt Olsen, Blunk, The Dazzlings, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Grizzle, and Team Rocket will guest star in this film. *The Dazzlings, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Grizzle, and Team Rocket will work for all the villains. Ninjago: Decoded #Legacy #Vehicles and Mechs #Legendary Places #Ninjago's Most Wanted #The Digiverse and Beyond #The Elemental Masters #Beasts and Dragons #Rise of Garmadon #Prophecy of the Green Ninja #Greatest Battles Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series shows Category:LEGO films Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Action/Adventure Series Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Mystery Series Category:Travel Series Category:Sequel crossovers